High School Hell
by allaboutelephants22
Summary: Modern Day fic. What happens when 6 prep school kids come to Duane Street High on a trial basis? Chaos, that's what!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! Yah, another newsies fic! I know I should be updating all my other stories, but this idea hit me while I was on the plane last night and I couldn't resist. I was on my way back from New York (my first time. I'm sooo moving there! hehe.) and since it was New York, I thought to myself, what better fanfic to write than a Newsies fanfic? And the fact that whileI was thereI couldn't stop thinking of Newsies. Yes I even screamed off the Brooklyn Bridge. Aren't you proud? Ok well enough about me. Without further ado, here's the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies. But I am working on that... Muahahahahahaha!

'Beep! Beep! Beep!'

The alarm clock buzzed unceasingly and mercilessly. A violent arm swung out from under the covers and viciously pounded on the horrid invention made of black plastic. Brown, blonde, and red hair was barely visible from the top of the bright blue cover. A loud groan came from this huddled mass, following the display of violence before.

Sodapop reluctantly dragged herself out of bed. Her brilliant eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep. That's the price she had to pay for staying up all night, but frankly, it was worth it. Having a life and avoiding the constant, common pressures that came with teenage life was the only escape. Sodapop walked in an almost trance-like state, going through her daily routines robotically. She always did this, relishing the time before she was forced to truly wake up.

The last thing she did was to grab her phone, which had taken her months to pay off. The familiar note of '1 new message' showed on the screen. The number was familiar and the message was illuminated from the screen. 'Sry. I can't give u a ride 2 skool 2day.'

For a moment the tanned girl stood stunned before realizing what that meant. She flew through the house and out the door, pausing only long enough to lock up, and continuing her flight down the street. She ran down the block, wishing for once that she had been put on the correct bus stop, which was closer to her house.

She arrived at the bus stop, at a record time of seven minutes later, just in time to see the bus turning the corner at the end of the street. Sodapop immediately started chasing after the yellow monstrosity, realizing a few moments later how futile this action was. She stopped, long enough to catch her breath, before taking off in the direction of her high school, three miles from her house. 'Oh shit,' Sodapop thought. 'I'm gonna end up in Saturday School now. And I know from experience it's nothing like The Breakfast Club'.

Sodapop finally arrived at school, more than halfway through first period. 'Ok, just use the side door and you'll be fine! It leads right into the history building!' Sodapop darted around to the far side of the building. She tiptoed through the barren school, grasped the handle of the door to the old building, pulled hard and ran inside. 'Ah, home free,' Sodapop thought with a smile. She leisurely walked around the stairwell, so she could climb the stairs.

"Good morning Miss Darby," A loud, harsh voice made the young girl freeze. Sodapop looked up into the cold eyes of her principal and groaned. Three girls and three boys trailed behind the tall man. Mr. Collins raised his eyebrows at the silent girl.

"Good morning Mr. Collins," Sodapop replied monotonously. "You're looking quite well this morning. Is that a new toupee?" The kids behind the principal fought to keep a straight face while one of the girls snickered aloud. Sodapop popped an eyebrow at the girl while Mr. Collins glared at Sodapop. She smiled sweetly up at the frightening man.

"This is your sixth tardy in the past month, Miss Darby."

"Then I'd say I'm doing pretty well!" The tall man scowled down at the girl.

"What in the world could be keeping you from school?"

"I missed the bus. I had to run to school."

"Surely it wouldn't have taken you this long?"

"It does when you have to run three miles. And it doesn't help in the beginning when you had to run 10 minutes in the wrong direction to get to the wrong bus stop which I'm signed up for, for some odd reason," Sodapop finished sarcastically.

"This is your 4th tardy to the same class. You know what that means don't you?" Mr. Collins didn't wait for an answer. "I know you're looking forward to Saturday School." Sodapop groaned and looked at the floor. What a way to spend your Saturday. "However," Sodapop looked up expectantly. Was this crazy, evil man about to let her off the hook? "I'm sure we can arrange something else." Dammit. No such luck.

"These fine young ladies and young gentlemen behind me will be with us for a number of weeks. They are from the Fine People's Prepatory Academy. It's part of a test our schools are conducting."

"You ain't thinking of turning this into a prep school are ya?" Sodapop asked in shock.

"Please! Use proper grammar! I know you have been taught well," Mr. Collins looked back nervously at the high-class kids. Who cared what they thought anyways? "And besides, that is none of your business. Now back to the matter at hand. These kids need a guide for the rest of the day. During this period you will show them around the school. Point out anything they need to know. After that, you will take them to your classes with you. They are now your responsibility."

Sodapop opened her mouth to protest. "Do this and I will excuse you from your first hour class and from Saturday School," Mr. Collins interrupted.

"Fine," Sodapop grumbled. Mr. Collins glowered down at her. "I mean, yes sir," Sodapop amended. She knew how much the principal liked to feel powerful. The kids smirked at Sodapop, she stared coldly back. This was gonna be a long day.


	2. By Default, Not By Choice

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I was having a serious case of the most horrible disease known to man. Writer's Block. I can't believe I even found time to write this. What with the new Harry Potter book coming out today. Well with no more ado, I give you: Hell.

Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine! Not mine! Only on the weekends... :).

"Time for the introductions!" Mr. Collins smiled. Even his smile was scary. Who would have ever hired him to be a principal? "Ladies and gentlemen this is Aly Darby. She will be your guide for the rest of the day."

"By default, not by choice," Sodapop smirked. She was rewarded with a glare and she looked down at her old converse shoes.

"This is Brittany, Autumn, and Morgan," Mr. Collins pointed to each of the girls in turn. They all looked so… so... preppy. Brittany was blonde, dyed blonder, with way too much make-up. Autumn had crimped reddish-brown hair and was also wearing too much make-up. Morgan was tall and thin, with brown hair dyed blonde, and what shock, was wearing too much make-up. 'Preppy sluts,' Sodapop thought to herself.

"And this is Derek, Austin, and Sage," Mr. Collins finished. Derek had spiked brown hair and seemed like he tried hard to be preppy. Austin tried to look tough, but was failing miserably. He looked like a wuss. But he did have muscles. In fact, all three boys had the right bods. Sage had curly brown hair and was the tallest of the three. All six kids were staring coolly at Sodapop. She glared right back, forcing all the coolness she could muster through the orange rings surrounding her pupils.

"Well it seems you'll get along nicely," All seven kids turned to stare at Mr. Collins. Was he really that daft? Apparently so. He started to walk away and tripped over the book bag Sodapop had dropped earlier. He steadied himself, bent down and grabbed the ratty object, and thrust it into Sodapop's arms, succeeding in knocking her backwards. Her back hit the rail and she glared even more at the evil man. Were all principals this evil? He smoothed back his hair, straightened his jacket, and walked out the door leaving the seven kids to themselves. Sodapop could have sworn that his hair looked a little crooked after the attempted slickening.

"Bastard," Sodapop muttered as soon as the door shut. She slung the messenger bag over her shoulder and turned to face her new charges. "Alright so first thing's first. The name is Sodapop, and don't you forget it."

"Sodapop? What kind of name is Sodapop?" The girl named Brittany scoffed.

"The best kind," Sodapop retorted shortly. The stuck-up girl rolled her eyes. Sodapop ignored it and turned to the other five. "Ok everyone, fork over your schedules! Now!" The six kids glared, obviously not used to being ordered around, but they handed over their schedules.

'Humph, figures they'd all get the same classes. Wait a sec! Oh, oh no! No, this can't be happening! No way in hell!' Sodapop struggled not to scream out loud. The new kids were signed up for every class Sodapop was in. 'Does somebody hate me up there!' Sodapop looked to the ceiling. Obviously someone did, but it was more likely to be somebody in the office down the hall. Soda sighed and resigned herself to her terrible fate.

"First the tour. Follow me, don't get lost, and keep up," Sodapop started walking up the stairs, not waiting for the rest of the group. Hopefully they would keep up. She walked down the hall explaining as she went. "Ok this is mostly history and… stuff… at least I think it is. I don't pay that much attention. I know that class is Safety Ed," Sodapop pointed out the class. "Not too sure bout the rest of these classes though. That may be fun to figure out some day," Sodapop trailed off in thought.

"How do you not know what these classes are? Don't you _go_ to this school? Or maybe you don't, referring of course to your little talk with the principal earlier," Derek smirked.

"Ok, that was totally not my fault. It's not my fault I had to run three miles just to get here. And it's not my fault the jackass hates me," Sodapop defended herself. She turned around to yell at them some more and started walking backwards. Of course she ran into someone, but she didn't expect that someone to wrap their arms around her waist. She tensed before trying to fight her way out of their grip.

"Whoa, hold up, it's just me!" The rich voice calmed Sodapop as she recognized who the arms belonged to. She turned to look into deep brown eyes, smiled innocently, and punched him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Hey whadja do that for!" The boy cried incredulously.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to sneak up on me Mush! I'm gonna soak ya the next time you do!" Sodapop yelled at the unsuspecting boy. Mush just started chuckling.

"I'm sorry, I am. It's just…I couldn't resist!" Mush burst out into peals of laughter. Sodapop rolled her eyes and readjusted her bag before slumping against the wall next to the row of ugly brown lockers.

"I don't see how it was _that_ funny," Sodapop criticized.

"It's just… you thinking… you could soak me!" Mush gasped out between bouts of laughter.

The six prep school kids all started laughing at Sodapop's expense and she glared darkly.

Mush finally straightened up and nodded at the laughing group. "Who're they?"

"Transfers from some prep school or other. They need to be shown around."

"And they let you take care of that! I'm sorry sweetheart but this isn't the Center for the Arts. You don't know your way around," Mush teased.

"She's only with us because she got in trouble," Sage spoke up.

Mush cocked an eyebrow and smirked at his friend. "Whadja do this time?"

"Well…," Sodapop stared at her shoes. "I was kinda… late again."

"What! How could you have been late? Jack was here on time!"

"Yeah he text me that he couldn't give me a ride, but I didn't get it until too late. So I had to run to school."

"Hahahahaha! Did you have a good run? And tell me something; is it just me or do you seem to really enjoy Saturday School?"

Sodapop scowled at him and turned her attention back to the six students she was supposed to be showing around.

"Ignore him and follow me," Sodapop elbowed past the curly-haired boy.

"Wait, just wait a second," The dark boy grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry for scaring you and to make it up, I'll bring you something for lunch today, Soda. What do you want?" Mush's expression showing that he wasn't at all sorry. Sodapop smiled innocently at him.

"Rum and coke and some Smirnoff Ice," Soda smiled at him. Mush simply laughed.

"How bout the usual, personal pizza with sausage and black olives," Mush suggested.

"You read my mind. But you still owe me a night of Chinese food and movies. I'll see you later hun," Soda hugged the boy and started off in the opposite direction. Before she could get very far, she realized that the six kids she was supposed to be leading were not following her. She turned around, frustrated, and dropped her jaw in shock. The three girls were all over Mush! They were giggling and touching him and obviously flirting. Sodapop wanted to gag. The three prep school boys were standing behind the girls, flexing their muscles threateningly.

Mush stared at them coolly for a moment, and Soda knew it was because his muscles were probably bigger than theirs. Then his tough expression faltered and he blushed as two of the girls attached themselves to his arms.

Soda started laughing uncontrollably. Mush was just so cute when he was embarrassed. And it served him right, laughing at her like that.

"Um… what's your problem?" A recognizable voice made her stand up straight. She looked at her friend Spot Conlon, pointed back at Mush, and fell onto his shoulder, breaking down once again when she saw the expressions on both Mush and Spot's faces.

"Whew, I needed that," Soda straightened up. She put her elbow on Spot's shoulder and leaned against him. He threw her an annoyed look but she ignored it, just like always. She looked at Mush with pity and then grinned as he mouthed the words 'Help Me!' Sodapop sighed and walked over to help her friend.

She came up behind Sage and nudged his elbow. He looked down at her, his eyes cold, but questioning. "I would really appreciate it if you could get your girls away from my boyfriend. That is, unless you wanna go to one of the practice rooms and leave them here," Sodapop cocked her head and used her best seductive voice. The much taller boy's eyes widened and he blushed. Sodapop smirked to herself. She had kept a straight face the whole time!

"He's your boyfriend?" Austin broke in. Apparently he had been listening.

"One of them, yeah," Sodapop shrugged.

"You have more than one?" Derek shouted incredulously. By this time everyone was listening.

"Of course I do! What kind of girl do you think I am? One boyfriend, psh! They all get along fine now that I've got them working for me. Whoever said a girl couldn't be a pimp was sadly mistaken." Soda's face was straight but her eyes were dancing in amusement. The six strangers could do nothing but stare in shock, shifting their glances between Soda and Mush.

Poor Spot couldn't take it any more. He doubled over and began laughing hysterically. The preppy kids jumped as they finally noticed the short boy in red suspenders and a newsie hat. Seeing Spot break down caused Mush to join him. Pretty soon even Soda couldn't stop herself from grinning and laughing.

The three unfamiliar girls gave looks of disgust and started talking to each other, ignoring everyone else. The three new guys started chuckling appreciatively. Spot came up behind Soda and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, taking his turn to lean on her.

"Who're they?" Spot nodded in the new kids' direction. He was obviously less than welcoming. Then again, it wasn't his school. He didn't have to welcome anyone if he didn't want to.

"I'm Autumn and this is Derek, Sage, Austin, Morgan, and Brittany," she introduced herself and her friends. "And who are you hot stuff?" Sodapop scoffed and fell backwards like she was fainting. Luckily Mush caught her or else she would have hit the dirty floor. Spot almost fell back himself, as he was leaning on the girl.

Spot glared in her direction. "I'se Spot Conlon. And don't ya forget it!" His accent came out strong as he acted tough. But he was obviously pleased about being called 'hot stuff'. He always was a ladies man. He looked over as Mush began shaking Sodapop, but she was acting unconscious and no one was gonna ruin that for her. The curly-haired boy sighed before dropping her and beginning to walk away.

"Oof!" Sodapop grunted as she hit the ground. She sat up and looked at Mush's retreating back. "Bye Mushie! I'll see you at lunch hun!" She began waving. Spot rolled his eyes at his friend and reached down to help her up. She jumped up happily and hugged him. Except she wouldn't let go. The others were staring at the pair warily, afraid that psychotic could rub off. Spot was getting angry. Nobody looks at him funny!

"What are you doing!" Spot yelled at Soda. "Lemme go you crazy…woman!" He refrained from saying something worse, since the new kids didn't know that, that was how they joked around. Finally he sighed in defeat and let his body go limp, almost dropping both of them to the ground.

"What? I was just trying to liven things up a little…… and waste time before second hour," Soda flashed him an innocent-hundred-watt smile. The bell rang at that moment and Spot gave Soda a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before walking away. Sodapop grabbed hold of Sage and Morgan's arms and dragged them along the opposite way, back down the stairs. The other four kids grabbed on to someone and Soda charged down the stairs, rushing to the next class.

"It's in another building across campus, so we gotta hurry!" Sodapop yelled over her shoulder. As she was looking backwards, as was her custom, Soda ran into somebody else. She looked up at the person she nearly plowed over and her eyes became hard. Her mouth set in a grim line and she folded her arms across her chest. The two stared at each other. Not saying a word.

A/N: Ok so not much happened in that chapter. I was mostly just setting up characters. And getting through my curse. I enjoyed it though, so I hope you did too. And with no more ado, on the shoutouts!

Shoutouts: (Deja Vu!)

Dreamer of Fantasy: Hehehehehehe. that's just about allI have to say to you! It's too bad the rest of your review got cut off. Yesterday was so much fun! Dancing in the theatre was my favorite part. Well I still love you too, and I can't wait to see you! grumbles about your band camp Love ya Miss Sarah!

time is a waste of life: Hehe thanks so much! And sorry about the wait. But yeah I am lucky to have gone to NYC. I even met Orlando Bloom while I was there. Squee! Thanks again for the review!

Now for everyone else, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! That pretty purple button is there for a reason. :).


	3. Asshole Day?

Ok. I'm Back. And i'm really really really really x a billion gazillion + 1 times sorry for the wait. My life has been pretty hectic. And now i'm in the school play. Well this is pretty much just a filler chapter. I'm just waiting to get to the good stuff. Though thischapter does have its moments. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now, you never will. Don't own 'em!

The ring of orange in Sodapop's eyes grew even brighter as she narrowed them. Her body tensed, her arms folded over her chest in hatred. "You're in my way," she muttered in the general direction of the tall boy with the almost Hitler-like mustache. This loathsome creature was one of her many enemies in the school; Morris Delancey.

The tall boy grunted in response, elbowing Sodapop on the way past. She stumbled to the side before pushing her hair behind her ears and rolling her shoulders in the infamous James Cagney style. She gave a deep sigh and signaled the six students behind her to keep following. Over half of the privileged preps hadn't even taken notice of the small altercation. Sage had been paying attention though. "What was that about?" He inquired, grabbing the much shorter girl's arm.

"It was nothing. He's a jerk," Sodapop stated shortly. She ignored his questioning look and trudged on as the bell rang. "Great…" she moaned. "I'm late to another class."

Sodapop burst into the theatre classroom with a large smile on her face. This was her calling and she was prepared to enjoy every second of it that she could. Even with her "followers". The theatre director, who was completely biased, instantly turned on Soda.

"Well, well, well. It's so nice of you to decide to join us this morning."

"Sorry Miss Kloeppel. I was showing around the new kids and they got stuck talking to Collins," Sodapop came ready with the excuse.

"Ah, I see. And it's _Mr. _Collins, Sodapop." That was the one good thing about Lise Kloeppel. She agreed to call Aly by her nickname.

"Right, sorry ma'am. Um… where's Medda? There's something I need to ask her," Soda questioned, referring to the assistant director, Medda Larkson, who occasionally took over some of the classes much to the kids' pleasure.

"She is away on personal business. Now take your seat."

Sodapop shrugged and ambled towards the stage where she sat in the middle. She stopped suddenly remembering she wasn't alone. "And what about them?" She jerked her head in their direction.

"I will take care of the new students. Now sit down." Soda rolled her eyes and sat down next to her friend David Jacobs. He was quiet and not very outgoing and why he signed up for theatre in the first place was beyond anyone, but he did alright on stage. Soda looked around for Mush, who was also in the advanced acting class, but couldn't find the curly-haired boy anywhere.

"Where's Mushie?" Soda whispered to David.

"He's running an errand, and I'm trying to concentrate on the warm-up," David said irritated. Sodapop just laughed, knowing that he wasn't really that harsh. When it came to schoolwork, Davey Jacobs was a definite overachiever. Sodapop glanced at the board and realized they were supposed to be writing a response to the quote listed there, but Soda decided to just wing it if she was called on.

She was called on and decided to go with the traditional, acting is a way of life; not just a job but a calling, response. After a few more of the classmates responded Miss Kloeppel announced that it was time for a warm up game. Everyone climbed off the stage and formed a large circle, including the new kids. Mush came back just in time to join the game. He stood next to Sodapop and poked her in her side. She shrank away from the touch and sent him her best withering stare. He pretended to stumble backwards in terror. Mush knocked into David and was pushed into the middle of the circle.

"Ah! I see we have an eager volunteer. All right then Mr. Meyers; you will start us off with a rousing game of "Kitty Wants A Corner". After that game the class played several more before retiring to the stage. Just as they finished being seated, the door to the classroom opened. Sodapop looked up and saw the one person she hated most in the entire world, even more so than the Delancey brothers.

Zac Morris.

Of course that wasn't his real name. He had changed his last name to Morris after a fight with his mom. Everyone knew he idolized the guy from Saved by the Bell. Sodapop froze as she stared at the egotistical senior. Mush and David both noticed immediately what was going on. David put his arm around her protectively while Mush cracked his knuckles and glared at the scum of the earth. Neither of them knew the whole story of what had happened but they could guess what had happened. In fact, no one knew the story but Sodapop and her best friend in the universe, Sarah Ward. Or more commonly known as Vix.

Sodapop stared, hardly breathing, heart racing, as she watched Zac give some handouts to Miss Kloeppel. He turned to leave and caught Sodapop's eyes. He smirked at her before turning to leave and walking through the door. The slam of the heavy wood brought Sodapop back to attention. She suddenly regained her usual smile and her impatience. She waved her hand in the air asking for the next thing to do.

The rest of the class passed quickly and soon they were headed to third hour. The dreaded Math class. It passed without much incident, as did fourth hour. Fourth hour was English and the only class Soda and Vix had together. They sat in the back corner as usual singing stupid songs and making fun of the new kids. In every class the preps fit right in. Making "friends" and answering questions correctly. It made Soda sick.

Sodapop confided in Vix that if somebody else didn't first, she was going to murder those new kids. Vix laughed, her green eyes twinkling. She flipped her black hair over her shoulder and pointed out the obvious.

"Their lawyers would rip you apart my dear." Soda giggled and so did Vix.

"Maybe I just need someone really rich like Mr. Darcy to get mine own lawyer." The two girls had a "squee!" moment at the thought of Mr. Darcy. The rest of the class passed much in the same manner. They liked the class, the pretty much sat in the back corner doing whatever they wanted, but sometimes enough is enough. As soon as the bell rang the girls jumped out of their seats and ran to meet there friends for lunch, forgetting completely about the six almost-strangers following them.

Well that was it. Chapter Three. And I'm still confused on the "Shoutout Rules". So I'm just gonna say thanks to all! I really really mean it!

KEEP REVIEWING! Reviews are my drugs. :). They keep me happy!


	4. Pants, Phones, and Preppies

Hey! I think this is one of my fastet updates! Well enjoy the story and don't forget the reviews!

Sodapop and Vix raced towards the courtyard to stake out the tree they always ate at. Vix sat in the shade while Sodapop sat in the sun because she was always cold. "Oh, did you need to get food?" Soda questioned her friend.

"No ma'am. I brought Craisins today." Soda made a face at the thought of the gross little dried cranberry raisin things. Vix laughed at the look. "They're good!" she insisted. "Not gross!" Soda pretended to gag at the thought.

"What are we waiting for again?" a voice behind Sodapop asked. Soda turned around and cocked an eyebrow. The six preppies were standing behind her. She had completely forgotten about them. Vix slapped her on the arm playfully.

"How many times do I have to remind you? Never forget your pants, your phone, or your preppies!" She scolded. Soda stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, this is the first time I've forgotten my preppies! My phone I've forgotten a couple of times, and I rarely lose my pants……lately," Vix laughed at her friend. Soda turned to the six kids. "So I'm guessing you're gonna need lunch, huh? I'm betting I'm not lucky enough to get six anorexic kids."

"We are not anorexic," Brittany stated. She was in fact, slightly chubby. Her one physical flaw it seemed.

"Yeah, yeah," Soda peered behind them. "Well, how do you feel about pizza?"

The kids turned to see Soda and Vix's friends walking towards them with many, many pizzas. How they scrounged together enough money to buy that many pizzas was beyond anyone. Soda had a feeling the nice old man behind the counter had given them some help though. They were pretty much the only kids in the school who didn't joke about him being a rapist, so he'd always taken a special liking to them.

"We come bearing gifts," the Spot shouted.

"Then I guess you can come sit with us," Vix joked. She squealed as a tall, blonde boy with an eye patch ran behind her and began to tickle her.

"Oh thank you! Thank you for gracing us with your presence," Kid Blink teased Vix. He gave her a quick kiss before settling down with Vix leaning against him. They weren't really an explicit relationship kind of thing. They had been before, but now they were really just the Friends with Benefits kind of deal. You could tell they both wished for more though. Their relationship was just too complicated to think about without giving yourself a headache.

Everyone sat in a big circle with the pizzas in the middle. Sodapop leaned back into her on-again-off-again boyfriend Jack Kelly. They had kind of the same relationship as Vix and Kid Blink, but they took the chance to go out explicitly every once in a while. Being the only two girls in the group, Vix and Sarah had dated or at least hooked up with mostly every boy in the gang. Jack kissed her cheek before leaning forward to grab a slice of pizza.

"You wanna sit down?" the short Italian boy named Racetrack asked the six newcomers. "I promise our trailer-trash-esque doesn't rub off." The group laughed and spread themselves so the preppies could sit down. Still, they sat close to each other, as if they were afraid that poorness would rub off. They timidly grabbed some pizza and started eating in silence. Sodapop could tell that this wasn't a normal occurrence for them.

"So, where were you last night," Soda questioned Racetrack.

"Oh, here we go!" Vix groaned. The rest of the group just chuckled and leaned in closer to hear the oncoming fight.

"I'm sorry. My brother Troy took my car last night. I had to hitch a ride with Jack."

"And what, you just forgot about me?"

"No! Of course not! You just sorta slipped my mind."

"Oh," Jack groaned. "Bad move Race."

"Anthony Higgins! I am the last person in the world who should 'slip your mind'!" Racetrack blushed and looked down as Soda continued in her ranting, completely forgetting about the pizza she was holding in her hand. "Who was the one who stole her mom's car when you needed to get down to the track so those guys wouldn't jump you! Who was the one who lent you the money you needed?"

"You were Soda," Racetrack mumbled.

"And who was the one who took care of your sick brother because you had a date with that slut Karen?"

"You, but I said I was sorry. I could never forget you on purpose! There was just so much running around last night; I forgot that we had talked earlier. I could never forget you! You are my rock, my lifeline, my anchor. Sodapop, I LOVE YOU!" Racetrack recited the apology, one he obviously used a lot.

"That's better, you're forgiven," Sodapop smiled, her anger vanished as she took a large bite of pizza. "So pick me up tonight at eight? Snitch is having a 'small gathering of friends' over."

Racetrack chuckled. "Shoah thing."

"Nicely done," Jack reached over and shook Race's hand.

"Don't even get me started on you!" Soda glared at the tall boy.

"Me! What did I do?" He asked, puzzled.

"You let Racetrack forget me!"

"How was I supposed to know you guys had even talked?"

"You just were!" Vix supplied the answer for her friend. The two girls looked at each other and burst into giggles. Jack leaned in and kissed Soda's neck.

"I've got a present for you tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"Alright, you're forgiven," Soda laughed at the triumphant too-cute-to-resist- smile that was now plastered on his face. "So how bout it Vixie lady? You up for a get together tonight?" Soda questioned her friend.

"Nah, tonight is family night. We can hang out tomorrow though," Vix suggested.

"It's a date," Soda agreed. She leaned back into Jack and closed her eyes peacefully, full from the pizza Mush had brought her.

"Wait a minute," Morgan's voice broke into her thoughts. Soda opened her eyes and stared at the girl. "You party on school nights?"

"And you're just gonna let them get away with forgetting you that easy?" Autumn finished her friend's thoughts.

"One: I never said anything about a party. I said a small get together of friends. And two: I can't stay mad at these boys. Just look at their faces." All the boys turned and gave puppy dog faces to the preppies. Brittany laughed while Vix could have sworn that Autumn and Morgan had swooned. The three boys also chuckled good-naturedly. "Besides," Soda continued, "if I stayed mad at them, who would there be to give me a ride tonight?"

Sage laughed at that. "You girls could learn something from her." Vix broke into laughter at the repulsed look on the three privileged girls' faces.

"We all have our own cars," Brittany pointed out. Derek rolled his eyes as the point of Sage's comment completed eluded the three girls.

"Hey Skittery! Why the long face?" Vix turned to her tall, long-haired pal.

"My girl just broke up with me again. Laurie said I didn't have what it takes to be a boyfriend."

"You're getting glum-and-dumb, ya know that? You two are always breaking up and getting back together. It's just a matter of hours before you're boyfriend-girlfriend again," Vix pointed out the obvious. Just as she said that, she spotted Laurie walking up behind Skittery, looking extremely sorry.

Soda looked up and laughed. "Well speak of the devil." Laurie threw her a confused look before turning to Skittery.

"Can I talk to you?" The tall boy nodded before standing up and walking her to stand next to the math building. The group of friends continued their random conversations, bickering and laughing and joking all the while throwing glances at the building to see how their friend was holding up. By the giant smile on his face as he came walking back a few minutes later, they could tell that Vix's prediction had come true.

"Um, I've got to go guys. I'll see you tonight?" Skittery gathered his belongings.

"You see Skitts! I told you!" Soda then turned to Vix. "She's addicted, to what his dick did!" Soda sing-songed. She held her hands up just in time to avoid a flying eraser. "See you tonight!" She called brightly to the boy, undeterred by the near miss. The bell rang and the group of kids groaned. Sodapop leaned back and Jack kissed her long and hard.

"Well," Sodapop said breathlessly. "That should last me through Chemistry." She walked over to where the new kids had just stood up. "Come on, we don't want to be late for the empirical formula!" she said to them. Derek, Austin, Brittany, and Morgan groaned. "Now, now," chastised Soda, "don't be like that. People could start assuming that you don't like chemistry!" She laughed at the six annoyed looks she received before turning and starting their way into the boring journey that is chemistry.

Well that was a lot of talking. I'm real sorry about that. I wanted to get more of the other characters in, but Soda just would not shut up. I swear, she's usually not that loud! I guess she was just having a good day. I'm just trying to get through the day now, since I myself hate school I don't really want to write about it.

Thanks to all my reviewers and keep them coming! I love reviews... I know, I know. I'm an incredibly greedy person. But what can you do? Besides REVIEW! that is!


	5. Natural

Sorry about the long wait. But school is finally out so hopefully I can update more. Thanks to all my reviewers! It's you guys that keep me writing!

* * *

"You guys can just sit in those back rows, nobody sits there," Soda pointed to a clump of seats in the corner.

"Hey! I've heard of this guy," Morgan suddenly exclaimed, looking at her schedule. "This was the private tutor that Becky Longstrom had, that caused her a nervous breakdown. You remember how much therapy she had to go through for that, don't you?"

"I thought she had to go through therapy because her dad caught her mom cheating on him with the pool boy and he was leaving her and taking all her money with him," Autumn contradicted. The three girls started gossiping when the teacher walked in the room.

"Hey Weasel!" Soda yelled. "Is it true you caused some girl a nervous breakdown? Whadja do? Overload her with stoichiometry?" Racetrack laughed from the seat next to her.

"I never gave anyone a nervous breakdown. And I've told you a million times, the name's Wiesel. Mr. Wiesel to you," the rather large man countered. But he said it with a smile, knowing she was only joking.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you just said that to him! Don't you know the point of gossip?" Brittany leaned forward and whispered in Soda's ear.

"She doesn't know a lot of stuff," Race joined the conversation. Soda glared at him, plotting revenge. Racetrack smiled innocently. As soon as he had turned to talk to the boy next to him, Soda leaned over and placed a candy bar on his desk. It was a small price to pay for what happened next.

"Mr. Higgins! What is that on your desk?"

"Um, my arm?" Racetrack said, not yet seeing the candy bar.

"Very funny, but I was referring to that laboratory infraction! You know there is absolutely no food allowed in this class!" Mr. Wiesel reprimanded. Now it was Soda's turn to smile innocently. "I'll take that and you can do today's warm-up on the board." Racetrack sent death ray eyes in the direction of Sodapop. She pretended to be extremely involved in figuring out the problems on the board for herself.

The rest of the class passed in much the same manner. Practical jokes were played and only one small fire was started, a new class record. Soda and Racetrack smiled wickedly as they watched Austin still trying to figure out why his notebook was stuck to the desk. Sodapop dropped the small tube of superglue back into the drawer of Mr. Wiesel's desk.

"You'd better hurry up; you wouldn't want to be late for Spanish class would you?" Soda looked at Austin. After some more grumbling, he finally sacrificed the folder, taking out its contents and leaving it as an empty shell.

* * *

"Hey Bumlets!" Soda greeted her friend as she entered the Spanish class. He looked up as she entered the room and motioned her over to him.

"Did you do the homework?" he whispered in her ear, like it was the worst thing in the world to have forgotten your homework. Soda laughed out loud, quickly quieting herself at the look on Bumlets's face.

"Have I ever done the homework once this entire year? Just write down some phony answers, you know he never checks anyways. Besides, don't you have like 105 percent in this class?" she questioned her friend. He nodded silently, not looking like he felt any better. "Here, I'll help you out." Soda looked around the room for anyone who usually did their homework. "Oy! Randi! C'mere a sec! And bring that handy-dandy notebook of yours with you!" Soda yelled across the room. Randi just sighed and did as she was told. She really didn't have a problem with people copying her homework. After all, they were only hurting themselves.

Bumlets breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the answers in front of him. "Thanks. I owe you one," he muttered.

"Just one?" Soda flashed a devilish grin. "Just kidding, but seriously, forgetting your homework for the first time since elementary school? I just don't know what to do with you kid." Soda punched him in the arm playfully.

"Ok, so I guess I overreacted. But thanks anyways. Oh, hey! Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Have you ever seen me turn down a party?"

"You're right, stupid question. I guess I'll see you there then."

"I want to go to that party," Autumn broke in on the conversation. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yeah sure, be a good girl and maybe I'll take you for ice cream too." Soda rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. It's not like just because we're rich, we don't party."

"Trust me honey, our parties are nothing like yours. Could you really stand to be around all of us trailer trash for longer than you have to?"

"We all want to go to the party. So we're going," Autumn repeated stubbornly.

"Yeah we need to have some fun," Morgan interjected.

"Aren't you the one who was bugging because I was partying on a school night?"

"I just asked."

"Yeah whatever," Soda shrugged and turned away.

"Come on! You've got to take us! At least tell us where it is, and we'll give you a ride!" Sage tried to bribe her.

"Think about it; pulling up in a car that costs more than your house," Brittany tried to convince her.

"You know you're a natural when it comes to flattery," Soda rolled her eyes.

The seven kids continued arguing for a few minutes, with Sodapop refusing to tell them where the party was.

"I'll tell them where it is if it will just make everybody shut up!" Bumlets finally snapped. Soda looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before she sniggered loudly. "What's so funny? It really doesn't matter if they go or not! Nobody cares who shows up!"

"And I was just waiting for them to say please," Soda laughed. She gave in to the six teenagers watching her eagerly. She gave them directions to the party. As they made their way back to their seats, Sodapop turned to whisper to Bumlets. "I don't think these kids count on the "do not care" list. People are gonna care when they show up."

Bumlets just smiled at his friend. "Well at least the party will be interesting."

* * *

Ok so that was chapter five. Kind of a filler chapter. I'm just trying to get to the party now.

Please review! Without reviews, sadly I have no motivation.

And now I am off to my job interview. Wish me luck!


End file.
